


The Resistance

by phoebo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis non dorme ma sogna. Ha un bar che fa da casa ha un po' a tutti, ma soprattutto a Liam, Niall e Zayn. Harry vede il mondo in senso strettamente letterale, fa brutti disegni sui tovaglioli che inevitabilmente finiscono nelle tasche di Louis, e sogna di andarsene per sempre. Tutto comincia in metro, ma nessuno di loro se ne accorge realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroschiuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroschiuma/gifts).



000\. Quell your prayers for love and peace

La metropolitana è affollata e caotica, ma a Harry non importa. Chiude gli occhi tra una fermata e l'altra e cerca di scindere ogni rumore dall'altro; sorride. Il pianto della bambina in braccio alla madre dai capelli argentati è dorato e brillante, il ticchettio provocato da un uomo che picchietta le dita sul sedile è sgradevolmente giallo, il segnale acustico che precede l'apertura delle porte è rosso e vibrante. Harry gli occhi li tiene chiusi per necessità in questi casi perché sarebbe troppo, e mentre scende dal treno quasi gli cade addosso una figura che non distingue tra la folla, e ne coglie solamente le scuse bianche e ovattate mormorate a bassa voce. Lo colpisce, in qualche modo, il fatto che qualcuno si permetta ancora di sussurrare in metropolitana sperando di essere udito; ma soprattutto, era da tanto tempo che non sentiva qualcuno mormorare parole in bianco. Dieci passi verso l'uscita e Harry non ha ancora aperto gli occhi. In lontananza qualcuno suona una chitarra perfettamente accordata (bordeaux) e canta con una voce lenta e impastata (forse color crema?), con un accento che non viene da Londra (smeraldo, decisamente smeraldo). Qualcuno lascia cadere delle monete nella sua custodia, e Harry se ne rallegra. Altri dodici passi cadenzati, e qualcuno gli sfreccia di fianco con uno zaino in mano. Cinque secondi dopo, un ragazzo lo sfiora nella sua corsa. Probabilmente sta inseguendo quello di prima.  
Harry sale le scale un gradino alla volta, la borsa ancorata con forza alla spalla, e respira piano. Si appoggia al corrimano e trascina un piede dopo l'altro, e non smette mai di sorridere. Apre gli occhi, e lascia che la luce gli impedisca di vedere.

001\. Liam  
we can hide the truth inside

Louis afferra la sua giacca dall'attaccapanni della stanzetta adiacente al bagno e dà un'occhiata di sfuggita all'orologio sul muro. L'una e cinque minuti.  
C'è silenzio, nel bar. Louis chiude gli occhi, inspira piano per non far rumore, e se lo gode dal primo all'ultimo istante. L'unico suono che sente è quello del sangue che gli scorre nelle orecchie e l'eco dei suoi battiti nella cassa toracica, ma sono cose sopportabili.  
Louis non ha sempre preferito il silenzio, se ci pensa bene. Ripercorrendo la sua vita passo dopo passo, come gli piace fare quando si sente particolarmente melodrammatico, riconosce con facilità di essere stato decisamente il bambino più rumoroso dell'asilo. E anche quello delle elementari, se per questo. In effetti, deve essere continuata fino alla scuola superiore. Deve essere stato lì, certo, quando ad un certo punto ha smesso di sopportarlo. Forse è anche per questo che non ha finito la scuola.  
Il perché abbia lui stesso deciso di comprarsi un piccolo bar in una strada a caso di Londra, però, gli è ancora poco chiaro (a volte, anzi, decisamente spesso, Louis fa qualcosa di cui non capisce il perché. Perché Louis non si capisce, non vuole capirsi, e di conseguenza non si ascolta nemmeno lui). Potrebbe aver pensato a una sorta di terapia, in qualche modo, costringendosi a sopportare la gente quotidianamente per imparare a sopportarla di nuovo. Evidentemente, non deve aver funzionato nemmeno un po', perché Louis odia questo lavoro e odia questo posto, ma soprattutto odia il fatto che in linea teorica non ne avrebbe bisogno, perché con tutti i soldi che gli ha lasciato suo padre dopo la sua morte potrebbe ritirarsi nella sua immensa casa e non uscirne mai più. Ed è esattamente per questo, probabilmente, che Louis si è comprato un bar e alla fine non odia più di tanto di il suo lavoro.

Il campanello della porta d'ingresso del bar tintinna improvvisamente, e Louis spalanca gli occhi con altrettanta velocità. Guarda l'orologio: l'una e quindici minuti. Deve decisamente smetterla di perdere la cognizione del tempo. Si infila meglio la giacca che quasi gli è caduta dalle spalle e si avvia a grandi passi verso la sala principale.  
«É chiuso!» urla ancora prima di vedere chi è entrato. «Oh.» mormora poi, osservando il ragazzo fradicio che rimane in piedi davanti a lui gocciolando ovunque. Arriccia le labbra concentrato, e chinando un poco il capo di lato lo guarda per qualche secondo.  
«Dio, scusa,» inizia l'altro, i ricci chiari appiccicati alla fronte e gli abiti stretti attorno a pelle, «fuori piove e pensavo fosse aperto, perché non ho un ombrello e magari non ti disturba se rimango un attimo qua aspettando che—» Louis lo zittisce con lo sguardo, per poi sorridergli accomodante.  
«Ti offro una tazza di té,» gli dice lanciandogli la sua giacca. «Asciugati con questa.» e sparisce nella cucina tornando cinque minuti dopo con una teiera fumante e due tazze bianche. «Tengo sempre dell'acqua pronta a bollire per ogni evenienza.» spiega, per poi sorprendersi nel trovare il ragazzo ancora in piedi con la sua giacca goffamente appoggiata sulle spalle. «Siediti, prego.» gli dice indicandogli un tavolino a caso alla sua destra. Il ragazzo sorride un poco e si siede, prendendo la tazza che gli viene offerta e versandoci dentro del té. Louis lo guarda divertito mentre l'altro prova a prenderne subito un sorso rimanendo malamente scottato.  
«Hai un nome, per caso?» chiede Louis dal nulla, osservando il modo in cui il ragazzo si copre le mani nervosamente con le maniche della felpa fradicia.  
«Certo che ce l'ho un nome.» risponde l'altro sulla difensiva. «Liam Payne.» mormora poi, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Louis sorride. «E ce l'hai un posto dove stare, Liam Payne?»  
Liam sospira e Louis si accorge che un po' sta tremando, e nonostante vorrebbe non fa niente per farlo smettere. «É una lunga storia.» dice Liam, pensieroso.  
Louis risponde, «ho tutta la notte.» E lo pensa davvero.

Louis prende Liam con sé allo stesso modo in cui si raccatta un cucciolo per strada che è troppo carino per essere lasciato fuori per paura che venga investito da un'auto o che ne so, preso dalla famiglia sbagliata. Anzi, no, in modo completamente diverso, perché Louis è solo e cerca ancora di convincersi che gli piaccia. Quindi si carica Liam in macchina mentendo spudoratamente a sé stesso e al ragazzo, e guida fino a poco fuori Londra. Liam si guarda intorno come se non ci credesse, e ha quell'espressione di uno che non sa dove mettere le mani perché si trova a disagio perfino nella sua stessa pelle.  
E, immancabilmente, rimane a bocca aperta nel vedere la casa di Louis. Non per la grandezza, perché quella decisamente non manca, sono due piani interi di finestre enormi e probabilmente luminosissime di giorno e cancello in ferro battuto che si apre con delle chiavi arrugginite, ma perché sembra che Louis non c'entri assolutamente niente con tutto questo.  
Quando entrano, Liam si accorge di quanto avesse ragione. L'interno non è nemmeno lontanamente curato, e i mobili devono essere stati spostati dalla loro ubicazione originale.  
Louis lancia giacca e borsa sul pavimento dell'ingresso, e guarda Liam negli occhi. «Il secondo piano è tuo,» dice con tono neutro, «scegli la camera che preferisci, prendine anche due per quanto mi riguarda, e rimanici anche per sempre. Domani penseremo alla tua macchina, conosco qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarci.» Louis ha già in mente Stan quando dice questo, e sorride compiacendosi di sé stesso. Poi sembra pensarci qualche secondo, e guarda Liam con l'aria di uno che sta per dire qualcosa di estremamente importante.  
«C'è una sola condizione.» pronuncia solennemente. «Non fare rumore la notte.»  
E Liam annuisce perché non ha molte alternative.

Il giorno dopo, Stan apre la macchina in dieci minuti usando un paio di strumenti che Liam non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito ad usare, e quando finalmente riesce a stringere tra le sue braccia la sua borsa con anche le chiavi di riserva ha voglia quasi di piangere, e abbraccia Louis con foga. Louis non sa bene dove mettere le mani e rimane un po' spaesato, per poi decidere di appoggiarle sulle spalle larghe di Liam e lasciarle lì, immobili.  
Liam lo lascia andare e sorride raggiante. «Cosa posso fare per restituirti il favore, Louis?» chiede. «Pensaci davvero, ti prego.»  
Louis ci pensa sinceramente, e in effetti un'idea gli viene in mente dopo poco. Si mordicchia l'interno della guancia indeciso, per poi decidere che ne vale la pena. Dopotutto, quella notte Liam Payne non ha fatto il benché minimo rumore.  
«Ok,» dice poi sospirando, «che ne dici di lavorare in un bar?»  
Liam rimane per qualche secondo con la bocca socchiusa, cercando di capire se Louis sta dicendo sul serio o se invece è solo una colossale presa per il culo.  
Louis si affretta ad aggiungere un paio di cose. «Ti pagherei con uno stipendio normale, sai, e potresti fare il turno di apertura della mattina. Oltretutto—» Liam lo ferma con un gesto della mano. «É perfetto così, Louis, certo che accetto.» risponde, e Louis sorride con l'angolo destro della bocca. «Ok.»

***

Il perché del non fare rumore la notte Liam lo capisce col tempo. Intanto, Liam sveglia la mattina alle sei, si infila i pantaloni della tuta, quelli con i bordi sfilacciati che gli cascano troppo lunghi sotto le caviglie e finisce sempre per pestare con le scarpe da ginnastica, ed esce dall'enorme casa per stare fuori esattamente sessanta minuti e correre per le strade deserte combattendo contro la pioggerellina che gli si incastra tra le ciglia. Ritorna a casa, saluta Louis che è ancora sveglio, rimane per un quarto d'ora sotto la doccia, scende per fare colazione e alle nove inizia a guidare verso il centro di Londra. Il suo turno al bar inizia alle dieci di mattina, otto ore continuate senza paura pranzo, e fino alle tre coincide con quello di Stan che si occupa di aprire per i clienti alle sei in punto. Per tre ore è quindi da solo, fino a quando non viene raggiunto da Louis alle diciotto precise (Louis, in realtà, è spesso in anticipo; dipende da quanto tempo ci ha messo per trovare le chiavi della macchina, cosa che di solito gli richiede almeno venti minuti. Liam ci ha provato a regalargli una vaschetta da mettere sul tavolino dell'ingresso per aiutarlo a mettere sempre nello stesso punto, ma Louis ha resistito stoicamente alla tentazione di seguire il suo consiglio.  
Per cui, Louis arriva e rimane da solo fino alla chiusura del bar. Non c'è mai molta gente dopo pranzo, solo gli occasionali clienti che passano per farsi servire l'orrenda birra che Louis si ostina a vendere loro. Però costa poco, quindi nessuno si è mai lamentato.  
Nelle ore in cui Louis è al bar e lui è da solo a casa, Liam legge. Legge di tutto capendoci spesso poco, e proprio per questo cerca sempre i libri più difficili nel piccolo book shop adiacente al bar.

La loro convivenza funziona bene per due principali motivi: Liam non fa rumore la notte e Louis non gli chiede che diavolo ci facesse lui in giro per Londra con solo una macchina, uno zaino che gli è stato rubato, e nemmeno un ombrello e un posto per dormire.  
In realtà, a Louis piace Liam indipendentemente dalla sua quiete notturna: Liam ha un sorriso timido e silenzioso che lo coglie di sorpresa, una belle graziosamente abbronzata e dei ricci morbidissimi. Non si parlano molto, ma si capiscono eccome. E, inevitabilmente, finiscono per scoprire cosa c'è che non va in entrambi.

***

Liam non riesce proprio a dormire quella notte, e si rigira nel letto inquieto. Nasconde le ragioni della sua momentanea insonnia sotto il cuscino, si infila una felpa e scende le scale mascherando al meglio il rumore dei suoi piedi che sbattono pesantemente contro il legno.  
La luce della cucina è accesa, e l'orologio dell'ingresso segna le tre e trentadue del mattino. Liam si affaccia alla porta, e osserva.  
Louis è seduto sul tavolo con le gambe lasciate cadere oltre il bordo. La sua schiena è leggermente incurvata verso il basso, e lui guarda la parete davanti a sé senza dire una parola. In mano ha una sigaretta accesa da cui non prende nemmeno una boccata, e questa si consuma lentamente finché non esala il suo ultimo respiro con uno sbuffo chiaro di fumo. Tutta la cenere è caduta per terra e si concentra in un solo punto, un mucchietto triste che verrà spazzato via durante la mattina.  
Louis sospira, alza lo sguardo, prende un'altra sigaretta e l'accende, facendo un solo tiro. Poi la tiene semplicemente in mano come la precedente, e lascia che non ne rimanga nient'altro che il filtro poco consumato.  
Liam, a quel punto, decide impulsivamente di farsi vedere, perché non gli sembra corretto non dare a Louis una possibilità di spiegare (anche se, in fondo, sa benissimo che Louis non spiegherà un bel niente).  
Fa un passo in avanti e Louis si gira di scatto, mostrandosi colto di sorpresa per circa tre secondi. Liam pensa distrattamente che questa sia una delle poche volte in cui l'abbia visto veramente, scomposto e spontaneo. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Louis si porta velocemente un dito alle labbra facendogli cenno di tacere, poi picchietta con la mano una porzione di tavolo di fianco a lui invitandolo a sedersi. La sigaretta pende pericolosamente nella sua mano, e Liam la guarda preoccupato. Louis scambia l'occhiata per interesse, quindi chiede: «Vuoi?» sollevandola per mostrargliela. Liam si siede, i piedi che sfiorano il pavimento con la punta delle dita, e scuote la testa. Louis alza le spalle. «Come vuoi.» e ritorna a guardare un punto indistinto sul muro.  
Liam sente la domanda premere con violenza contro la punta dei suoi denti, solleticandogli impertinente la lingua, e se la morde per evitare che dica cose che lui non dovrebbe pronunciare. Louis se ne accorge e ridacchia piano. «Avanti, chiedimelo.» Liam tira un sospiro di sollievo misto a stupore, ingoia l'insicurezza tutta d'un colpo solo e rilassa i muscoli contratti delle spalle.  
«Perché non dormi mai, Louis?» chiede finalmente, e quasi si preoccupa quando Louis alza gli occhi al cielo come se fosse incredibilmente annoiato.  
«Io dormo, Liam. Almeno otto ore per volta, aggiungerei, come consigliano i migliori dottori specializzati in bioritmo.» Liam si chiede distrattamente se esistano dottori specializzati nello studio del bioritmo umano o se sia l'ennesima cosa che Louis si è inventato, e poi scuote la testa.  
«Dicevo,» precisa, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore con la punta dei denti, «perché non dormi mai di notte?»  
Louis a quel punto scoppia a ridere e il suono rimbalza ripetutamente su tutte le pareti della stanza, ma Liam questa volta riesce a cogliere la punta di incertezza che si fa spazio nella gola di Louis chiudendogliela prepotentemente. Louis deglutisce con forza, a quel punto, e la sigaretta è finita anche questa volta.  
Si gira con calma verso Liam, che vede per la prima volta tutte le cicatrici che Louis tiene nascoste sotto la sua pelle, e sorride. «Potrei chiedere a te perché non dormi mai di giorno, amico mio.»  
Liam non dice niente e si fissa le mani intrecciate in grembo, e scuote la testa. Louis ridacchia ancora e gli risulta sempre più difficile. Poi, con voce bassissima, gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio come se fosse un segreto importantissimo, e Liam rabbrividisce per il fiato di Louis sulla pelle del suo collo. «É che la notte riesco a sentirmi, Liam. Riesco a convincermi di essere vivo, se nessuno parla più forte di quanto mi batta il cuore.»  
Liam spalanca gli occhi, e forse capisce.

002\. Niall & Zayn  
let our hearts ignite

Dovrebbe proprio cambiarle, le corde. Dovrebbe cambiarle e sono mesi che ci pensa e non dovrebbe essere un problema, perché per la prima volta dopo mesi i soldi effettivamente ci sono, ci sono al punto che potrebbe comprarsi direttamente una nuova chitarra — ma, ovviamente, non lo farebbe mai. La chitarra di Niall si chiama Irlanda perché è l'ultima cosa che ha comprato nella sua terra prima di presentarsi davanti a sua madre con la suddetta in mano e dirle che se ne sarebbe andato. Maura Horan non ha pianto, ma si è aggiustata lentamente gli occhiali sul naso e ha annuito piano (questo, però, non è completamente vero: Maura Horan ha pianto, ma solo dopo aver accompagnato Niall all'aeroporto; si è fatta forza e ha pensato che il suo bambino non avrebbe mai dovuto vederla così. Greg Horan si domanda ancora cosa l'abbia spinta a credere che lui, invece, poteva sopportare quella vista senza esserne scalfito.)

Insomma, le corde dovrebbe cambiarle. Ci passa sopra le dita callose con gli occhi chiusi e ascolta con attenzione il suono di ognuna, e conclude che possono resistere ancora un mese. Forse meno, forse solo due o tre settimane, ma in ogni caso non gli sembra opportuno andare in un negozio ora quando può benissimo aspettare. Perché Niall è fondamentalmente una persona pigra per quanto riguarda questo genere di cose, e non lo diresti mai da uno che passa ogni minuto del suo tempo libero a suonare nella Tube con il suo cappellino con visiera appoggiato per terra, una manciata generosa di monete solitamente a riempirlo.

Niall, essenzialmente, sa benissimo come conquistare la gente. Gli basta un sorriso sghembo mordendosi un po' il labbro, quella sua canottiera bianca tutta slabbrata, i soliti jeans usati e riusati e quell'atteggiamento da amante della vita ed il gioco è fatto. Le ragazzine si fermano a guardarlo e lui finge di cantare i Beatles per loro, facendole arrossire deliziosamente e mettendo a disagio i loro fidanzati che stringono loro la mano più forte, e lui se ne compiace fino all'ultima briciola.  
E dopo queste soddisfazioni suona ancora meglio, canta ancora più forte con la sua voce che diventa più roca ogni anno che passa, e inizia anche a riconoscere sempre le solite persone che passano tutti i giorni davanti a lui e gli lasciano i pochi spiccioli residui dalla pausa caffè.

Per questo si sorprende quando, davanti a lui, si posiziona questo ragazzo che non ha mai visto e si ferma ad ascoltarlo.  
Non lo nota subito, troppo preso dagli arpeggi piuttosto complessi ed intricati di una canzone che teme di non ricordarsi bene, ma suona lo stesso perché così gli va. Si mordicchia la lingua concentrato, pensando ad ogni nota con calma, e quindi lo sconosciuto proprio non lo vede finché non alza la testa con le guance rosse per lo sforzo e un sorriso esausto dipinto sulle labbra. Qualche applauso timido si leva dalla piccola folla che gli si è creata intorno, e il treno giunge finalmente alla banchina inghiottendo una ad una le persone.  
Tranne quel ragazzo che finalmente spicca nel vuoto affianco a lui, un cappellino calato sugli occhi, dei jeans strettissimi e neri, le braccia fittamente tatuate e un'espressione assorta e concentrata.  
(Niall si è già innamorato, e non ha intenzione di lasciarsi scappare questo.)

Due monete cadono nel suo cappellino, e Niall ghigna contento. Il ragazzo davanti a lui gli regala un sorriso smorzato.  
«Puoi fare di meglio.» dice Niall, e per la prima volta smette di suonare nel bel mezzo di uno dei suoi pomeriggi nella metropolitana.  
«Visto che mi hai fatto perdere questo treno è il massimo che puoi ottenere.» risponde l'altro. «Zayn Malik.» dice poi, tendendo la mano, e Niall la stringe con forza. Poi si morde il labbro, e decide di fare una stronzata.  
«Se vuoi posso farti prendere il prossimo, farti scendere tra due fermate e portarti in un posto carino dove mi offrirai un drink per farti perdonare questa cattiveria.» gli chiede, e non se ne pente nemmeno un po'.  
Zayn -- dare un nome a quel viso lo fa sentire stranamente soddisfatto e compiaciuto -- tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, guarda l'ora e poi lo osserva scettico.  
«Non è un po' presto per un drink?»  
Niall alza le spalle. «Dipende da che ora prendiamo l'ultimo. Se finiamo alle due, allora non sarà presto per niente.»  
Zayn allora sorride sincero e annuisce. Niall infila la chitarra nella custodia, se la carica in spalla e conta distrattamente i soldi che gli hanno lasciato nel cappello finora.  
Zayn gli indica con un cenno del capo tutte le monete e le sporadiche banconote che si sta infilando in tasca. «Con tutti quei soldi potresti offrirmelo tu, il drink.»  
«Oh, no, non ci provare nemmeno.» ride Niall.  
«Dopotutto, mi hai fatto perdere il treno.» non demorde Zayn.  
Niall sorride. «Spero proprio di fartene perdere un altro paio.»  
Zayn annuisce, e non si stacca dal suo fianco.

003\. Louis  
if we live our life in fear

Louis sogna -- perché Louis dorme, e ci tiene a precisarlo spesso -- e capita anche che si ricordi qualcosa quando si sveglia ogni pomeriggio. A volte decide di ignorare ciò che vede perché lui non ci crede, ai sogni rivelatori e a tutte quelle stronzate lì, altre invece rimugina su ogni particolare per tutto il giorno senza capirci un accidente.

Questa volta, però, la situazione è un po' diversa, perché Louis è perfettamente consapevole del fatto di essere addormentato solo a metà e di star viaggiando in quello scomodo dormiveglia che lo intrappola come una coperta troppo pesante che non riesce a staccare dalla sua pelle, quindi non c'è modo di scappare dalle immagini colorate e piuttosto confuse che gli riempiono la testa.  
Tra i colori, che scoppiano come fuochi d'artificio e rimangono ombre dietro alle sue palpebre, spicca un viso dai contorni sfumati, che si guarda attorno troppo velocemente perché riesca a coglierne tutti i dettagli, ma ne ricorda distintamente gli occhi chiari e il sorriso e sì, anche quella massa scusa che devono essere i capelli che cascano alla rinfusa quasi fino alle guance della persona che evidentemente, nel sogno, si trova davanti a lui.  
Questa visione, che se fosse reale potrebbe anche definire piacevole, lo guarda per un istante brevissimo, e lo guarda come se lo conoscesse da tempo. Poi, improvvisamente, tutto diventa bianco in modo fastidioso e a Louis sembra di cadere appena si sveglia, sobbalzando come colto da uno spasmo e quasi tremante per il freddo di Novembre che gli ha scoperto le caviglie.

Un raggio di sole scappato alle tende gli illumina il viso e Louis si copre con un cuscino, e se chiude gli occhi riesce ancora a vedere tracce del sogno come se fossero pennellate. Li riapre di scatto e sbatte le ciglia più volte fissando un punto a caso sulla parete bianca cercando ci cancellarle e le vede per qualche secondo perdersi sul muro per poi scomparire.  
Louis non è turbato, si dice mentre si alza dirigendosi verso il bagno, e non gliene importa granché.

Non gliene importa granché finché, circa tre notti dopo -- e Louis non sta contando, no, che razza di stupido conta le notti in cui non ha sognato quel volto bellissimo? -- non sogna di stare affogando ed è terribile, nauseante, e tutto intorno a lui non c'è acqua ma vuoto e allora magari sta cadendo e il mare non c'entra un bel niente, e invece a lui sembra distintamente di stare soffocando. Comunque, Louis sogna il mare fatto di niente però poi lo vede, come se fosse la luce in fondo al tunnel, ed è diverso da come se lo ricordava, più incerto e meno spiritoso. Questa volta riesce distintamente a distinguere due ridicole fossette piazzate strategicamente agli angoli di una bocca morbida con un sorriso che gli incurva solo lievemente gli angoli delle sue labbra.  
Louis lo osserva mentre affoga, prendendosi il tempo necessario per decidere se allungare una mano in richiesta di aiuto oppure di lasciarsi andare, perché questo sarebbe comunque un modo piacevole per farla finta, ma non fa neppure in tempo a fare un gesto che si sveglia, questa volta senza salti né cadute.  
Si sveglia e ricorda perfettamente, e oggi gli ci vuole un po' di più per alzarsi dal letto e convincersi di non essere pazzo.  
Cerca di scacciare il sogno con una mano come se gli stesse ancora svolazzando intorno solo per dargli fastidio, e sicuramente sarà facile riuscirci, no?

Louis ci pensa, a quel viso, quando la notte non dorme. Passa in rassegna ogni persona che abbia mai incrociato il suo cammino, suddividendo diligentemente ogni ricordo per data e impressioni, ma non riesce a trovarlo. Come un'ombra, quel viso gli sfugge sempre, e più crede di avvicinarcisi più gli scivola via tra le dita come sapone. Tra una sigaretta e l'altra ci pensa per minuti interi, e da qualche parte nella sua testa suona una canzone che è assolutamente certo di non aver mai sentito.

***

La storia di come Zayn e Niall abbiano smesso di dormire a casa loro e si siano stanziati permanentemente in una delle camere al piano di sopra della casa di Louis è piuttosto semplice, in realtà, e non ha nulla del tono spettacolare che Niall cerca di darle ogni volta che la racconta.  
Succede durante un pomeriggio in cui fa troppo caldo per essere l'inizio di Novembre, e Louis si arrotola fino ai gomiti le maniche del maglione che gli cade largo sulle spalle e un tempo, quando ancora aveva un orario dei pasti regolare, probabilmente vestiva alla perfezione.  
Louis il té lo serve più fresco del solito, quel pomeriggio, e si sorprende non poco quando due ragazzi entrano nel suo bar ridendo sottovoce e camminando incerti verso il bancone.  
"Un té al limone e una birra doppio malto." ordina il più giovane dei due, biondo solo sulle punte dei capelli tirati in alto e con una felpa con cappuccio tirato su.  
L'altro, magro da star male e con tatuaggi scurissimi che spuntato dalle maniche della camicia che indossa, annuisce semplicemente e si siede su una delle sedie altissime che Louis ha fatto mettere qualche settimana fa.  
Louis è tentato dal chiedere se desiderano altro, i due curiosi ragazzi, ma opta per il suo classico farsi gli affari suoi e torna in cinque minuti con le ordinazioni e uno scontrino diligentemente posizionato di fianco al bicchiere per la birra.  
I due impiegano interi minuti per tirare fuori più spiccioli possibili per arrivare alla somma desiderata quando quello quasi biondo alza gli occhi al cielo e tira fuori una banconota da dieci mettendogliela direttamente in mano. A Louis piacciono le persone pratiche, per cui sorride al ragazzo e torna col resto più in fretta possibile. Lo osserva bere la sua birra in pochissimi sorsi con fare esperto, mentre l'altro consuma il suo té bollente senza lasciarlo raffreddare e senza metterci dentro niente, nemmeno una bustina di zucchero.  
"Hai messo su un bel posto qui, amico." gli dice il biondo guardandosi intorno. Louis capisce immediatamente che è una frase di cortesia buttata lì per fare un po' di conversazione, perché il posto non è bello per niente e Louis non è di certo un suo amico.  
Però annuisce lo stesso sorridendo un poco, notando distrattamente l'accento irlandese che sporca le parole del ragazzo.  
"Già." risponde educatamente.  
"Lo tieni tu tutto da solo?" gli chiede l'altro appoggiandosi con entrambi i gomiti sul bancone.  
Louis scuote la testa. "Altri due ragazzi lavorano con me durante il turno della mattina, ma il posto è mio."  
L'altro annuisce impressionato e gli porge la mano. "Niall," si presenta, "e lui è Zayn."  
Louis la stringe con convinzione. "Louis." Zayn gli fa un cenno poco convinto, e ritorna a bere il suo té. Louis ha appena deciso che gli piace.  
"È stato bello conoscerti, Louis." gli dice Niall di punto in bianco, alzandosi dalla sedia. "Ma ora dobbiamo proprio andare, io e il mio amico abbiamo da fare."  
Gli strizza l'occhio e, una volta sulla porta, gli urla un "alla prossima che Louis avrebbe fatto meglio a prendere più sul serio.  
Perché va semplicemente così, due giorno dopo Niall e Zayn sono di nuovo lì -- e questa vota, sia benedetto il Signore, Zayn effettivamente gli parla, e Louis è piuttosto certo che quel ragazzo si sia bruciato parte del cervello e del portafoglio con chissà quale cosa -- e poi di nuovo ancora, e poi c'è quella volta in cui Niall ha con sé la chitarra e nel locale non c'è nessuno e finisce per suonare davanti a Louis. Louis allora decide che gli piace, gli piace veramente il modo in cui Niall si arrampica su ogni nota con la voce, e da lì a dirgli "Perché non vieni a suonare qui, ogni tanto?" il tempo è breve.  
"Solo se hai un posto dove farci dormire." è la risposta di Niall, e Louis sorride furbo perché Niall è un ragazzo fortunato.

Quindi la fine della storia è semplice, alla fine, perché Niall ogni mercoledì e domenica suona al terribile bar di Louis facendo impazzire i clienti che adesso arrivano per sentirlo, e se non è troppo fatto anche Zayn lo accompagna con la sua voce, che non è niente male neppure quella. Ogni mercoledì e domenica Louis chiude il bar mentre Niall e Zayn lo aspettano fuori a fare Dio solo sa cosa, e lui li porta a casa sua con la macchina per farli dormire nella stanza accanto a quella di Liam, quella con i letti separati che i due hanno già unito per far diventare un pratico matrimoniale.  
Louis l'ha già detto ad entrambi, di non far rumore la notte, ma i due arrivano talmente stanchi che non ce n'è davvero bisogno.

***

É una giornata cupa e piovosa, quella in cui Nick Grimshaw entra nel bar di Louis.  
Sono le quattro e trenta minuti precise, perché sia mai che Nick sia in ritardo, soprattutto le volte in cui non ha nessun appuntamento.  
Liam lo vede entrare dalla porta principale con l'aria di essere il proprietario dell'intero locale, con quelle sue scarpe a punta e l'orlo dei pantaloni arrotolato appena sopra la caviglia, e i capelli rosa acceso con un'evidente ricrescita nera. Liam ne è piuttosto destabilizzato, e deve sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte per accorgersi di non stare sognando.  
Nick si appoggia con entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo, solleva un sopracciglio perplesso e lo squadra da cima a fondo.  
«Ciao, dolcezza.» gli dice qualche secondo dopo, leccandosi le labbra con uno strano fare da predatore che fa rabbrividire il ragazzo.  
Liam, però, si considera un bravo cameriere, nel senso che servire un cliente un po' strano, magari molto di fretta, non è mai stato un problema per lui, per cui si sforza di mettere su un sorriso un po' tirato e di porgere la lista delle consumazioni all'ospite.  
«Posso portarle qualcosa, signore?» dice poi cercando di dare volume alla sua voce smorzata, insicuro su quale sia il modo adatto per apostrofare l'uomo davanti a lui.  
Nick fa una strana risata facendo risaltare ancora di più le piccole rughe che ha attorno agli occhi. «Oh no, caro, sto aspettando Louis, so che questo è ancora il suo bar.»  
Liam si sente un po' più tranquillo. Il che non ha senso, perché ha come l'impressione che l'aspettare sia a senso unico, e che Louis non si aspetti per niente questa visita, e addirittura potrebbe azzardarsi a dire che non la desidera nemmeno. L'uomo che ha davanti, si dice, non è il tipo di persona che Louis vorrebbe intorno a sé. Probabilmente si detestano, pensa.  
«Louis non sarà qui prima delle sei.» dice, riprendendosi il menù plastificato.  
«Oh, non importa, saprò come intrattenermi. E comunque,» continua squadrandolo di nuovo da capo a piedi, «io sono Nick Grimshaw. Piacere.»  
E Liam, finalmente, capisce, e viene colpito dalla consapevolezza come un'onda. Forse sono i capelli rosa, forse l'abbigliamento quasi anonimo per i suoi standard, forse il vederlo in un luogo che non c'entra niente con l'ambiente che frequenta di solito, ma Liam non l'aveva riconosciuto.  
Nick Grimshaw, capelli rosa e pantaloni arrotolati compresi nel prezzo, è uno dei più famosi conduttori radiofonici della BBC, famoso per il suo stile di vita stravagante, la completa assenza di pudore e la facilità con cui gli uomini entrano ed escono dal suo letto. E, a giudicare dal segno dell'abbronzatura, deve essere appena tornato da qualche luogo esotico.  
Liam balbetta un piacere e un Liam Payne poco convinti e gli stringe la mano, per poi precipitarsi di nuovo dietro al bancone appena due clienti entrano chiedendo un caffè.  
Nick sorride, e rimane seduto al tavolino col suo cellulare in mano, un sorriso compiaciuto a sollevargli un angolo della bocca.

***

Louis se lo sente nello stomaco che questa è una pessima giornata.  
Ogni passo dalla macchina verso il bar è una tortura, e gli manca la carezza delle coperte sulla pelle. Anche questa notte il suo sonno è stato disturbato da sogni sconclusionati, e l'inquietudine lo segue come un'ombra che di tanto in tanto si fa scorgere sui muri di fianco ai quali cammina a passo spedito.  
Spalanca la porta del bar stizzito, deciso a mettersi a lavorare il prima possibile per distrarsi un po', ma l'occhiata che gli rivolge Liam appena incrocia il suo sguardo non è decisamente di buon auspicio.  
Decide di ignorarlo temporaneamente e appende il cappotto sul retro, sbuffando sonoramente mentre la sciarpa gli si impiglia attorno al collo. Quando torna di là, dà una scorsa distratta ai tavoli, fino a capire il motivo di tanto turbamento nell'atteggiamento di Liam: quella chioma orribilmente rosa è impossibile da non dimenticare, ed è prepotente agli occhi quasi come Nick stesso. Le sue labbra si riducono a una linea sottile e perfettamente orizzontale. Liam è in men che non si dica al suo fianco.  
«Louis, c'è lì…»  
«Lo so.» risponde seccamente senza guardarlo in faccia, dirigendosi verso il tavolo dell'altro.  
Nick lo aspetta con un sorriso sereno, perché è così che gli piace apparire: superiore a Louis, controllato nell'atteggiamento e non come l'altro, che si è già fatto tradire da tutto il suo corpo senza bisogno di dirgli nemmeno una parola.  
«Louis.» gli dice gioviale. «Quanto tempo.»  
«Risparmiati i convenevoli, Nick.» lo liquida Louis con un gesto della mano. «Da quanto sei qui?»  
Nick guarda velocemente l'orologio. «Circa un'ora e trenta, minuto più, minuto meno…»  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma si siede lo stesso di fianco a lui. «E perché, di grazia, hai deciso di venire proprio qui? Devi portarci qualche tua nuova conquista? Guarda che posso consigliarti un paio di posti più appropriati, il bar due strade più in là ha addirittura un menù di coppia con fonduta di cioccolato condivisibile.»  
Nick ghigna. «Perché sono tornato, Louis, e speravo di farti piacere con una piccola visita fuori programma. Non prenderla così male, amico.»  
«Non sono tuo amico.»  
«Lo so.» ridacchia Nick.  
Louis esita, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore con i denti, guarda un attimo in giro e poi posa di nuovo lo sguardo su Nick.  
«Pensi che non farsi sentire per sei mesi e poi presentarsi qui sia il modo migliore per non farmi incazzare, vero?» mormora poi, il tono più morbido e sul volto un'espressione che Liam non ha mai visto. Si sente un po' d'ingombro, ora, anche se è distante metri dalla conversazione che sta avvenendo al tavolo, e ha come l'impressione che in realtà ci siano cose non dette che si stanno silenziosamente chiarendo proprio mentre lui sta guardando. Vorrebbe farsi piccolo piccolo dietro al bancone, ma in qualche modo non riesce a staccare gli occhi da Louis, perché è come se non l'avesse mai visto. O, perlomeno, non conoscesse questo Louis.  
Nick sorride, questa volta senza traccia di sarcasmo e acidità nella sua voce. Si passa una mano nella chioma imbarazzante. «Lo sai che non sono molto bravo quando si tratta di essere presente.» risponde.  
Louis scuote la testa, e Nick gli scompiglia i capelli. Con grande sorpresa di Liam, Louis non si sottrae al colpo.  
«Odio dovertelo dire, Grimshaw, ma mi sei mancato.»  
«Ah, Louis,» dice Nick sorridendo di nuovo, «non avrei mai sperato di sentirtelo dire.»  
Liam immagina che questo sia il suo modo dire anche tu. 

***

Louis non racconta a Liam la storia di Nick.  
«So che muori dalla voglia di saperlo,» gli dice anche se Liam non gliel'ha chiesto, «ma nessuno la sa.»  
Poi, per non lasciarlo appeso a quella frase scarna, gli spiega: gli spiega che la storia di Nick non la sa nemmeno Nick stesso, perché se l'è costruita addosso come una coperta, e la inventa di nuovo ogni volta che la racconta. In radio, quando parla, Nick parla di una vita nuova che non ha mai vissuto e incanta con le sue parole pronunciate ad alta voce e con il suo accento marcato, e fa ridere di gusto mezza Londra mentre racconta di quando provava i reggiseni di sua madre o di quando ha provato a fumare per la prima volta, nei bagni della scuola.  
Louis non dice a Liam di come l'abbia incontrato, perché non se la sente di distruggere qualunque storia Nick abbia raccontato al proposito; non è suo compito e, sinceramente, non sono affari suoi.  
«Comunque torno domani, Louis.» gli dice Nick prima di congedarsi. «Ho un appuntamento con un ragazzo molto promettente, e sei fortunato che io abbia scelto questa adorabile catapecchia per far colpo sul suo animo incredibilmente indie.» Gli da un bacio sulla fronte sfruttando i centimetri che lo rendono più alto e si dirige verso la porta, lanciando una lunga occhiata a Liam.  
«Sei davvero troppo carino per essere sprecato in questo modo, Liam Payne.»  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e lo lascia uscire senza dire altro.

***

Il giorno dopo, Liam comincia il suo turno alle dieci in punto spaventato a morte. La verità pura e semplice è che, nel profondo, Nick Grimshaw lo fa rabbrividire con quel suo sorriso da gatto.  
E la consapevolezza che l'uomo si presenterà nel locale da un momento all'altro non lo aiuta per niente, per cui si ritrova a sobbalzare non appena vedere la porta aprirsi.  
Verso le tre del pomeriggio, appena dopo che Stan se ne è andato chissà dove, é Niall che però fa il suo ingresso nel bar, senza Zayn a fargli da ombra come al solito. Ha una borsa a tracolla completamente scassata, con la cinghia che minaccia di aprirsi da un momento all'altro, e si siede al bancone proprio davanti a lui.  
Liam sta finendo di asciugare alcuni bicchieri, ma è grato che Niall sia venuto a fargli compagnia.  
«Non lavori, oggi?» gli chiede distrattamente. Niall alza le spalle.  
«Abbiamo un sabato al mese libero.»  
Liam gli sorride. «Zayn?»  
Niall ridacchia e ci pensa un attimo, come se stesse cercando di ricordarsi qualcosa di importante. «Ieri notte ha preso una dose talmente forte che non penso si sveglierà prima di stasera, quando sarà pronto per prenderne un'altra.»  
Confortante, pensa Liam. Liam non lo conosce così bene, Zayn, perché al bar non si va vedere tanto spesso e quando passa rimane praticamente tutto il tempo in silenzio ad osservare con attenzione ogni movimento di Niall. Le cose che Liam Payne ha notato di Zayn sono: è troppo magro per potersi reggere in piedi, è l'unica persona a cui un colorito vagamente grigiastro riesca inaspettatamente a donare, ha perennemente una sigaretta dietro l'orecchio, gira con tre matite e un pennarello nero in tasca (una volta gli sono cadute mentre si piegava, per questo Liam lo sa), e non ha idea di come riesca a procurarsi i soldi per la droga.  
La camera sua e di Niall l'ha vista talmente poche volte che non è riuscito a capire molto di più delle abitudini di Zayn, ma da una delle sue brevi occhiate ha constatato che è piuttosto  
ordinata e profuma di buono.  
Con Niall, invece, è molto più facile: suona la chitarra, non gli importa di niente nel mondo eppure vuole bene a tutti, canta sotto la doccia, e il suo accento irlandese è riconoscibile a chilometri di distanza. La sua parte di stanza, invece, è terribilmente confusionaria, e Niall sembra divertirsi a girare coperto solo da un asciugamano e un cappellino da baseball girato all'indietro tutte le mattine. É incredibilmente pallido, ma non nel modo malato di Zayn: la sua pelle è chiara e bianca come quella di un bambino piccolo, rossa in alcuni punti.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» gli chiede improvvisamente Liam, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
Niall sta leggendo un paio di fogli spiegazzati che ha tirato fuori dalla borsa. «Certo.»  
«Ma Zayn come si guadagna da vivere?»  
Niall sorride. «Zayn dipinge.»  
Liam alza un sopracciglio perplesso, smettendo per un attimo di passare i piatti. Il bar è deserto.  
«Te lo giuro sul mio Dio, Liam, è anche piuttosto bravo.»  
«Non l'ho mai visto dipingere.» gli dice Liam per giustificarsi.  
«É normale, non lo fa da molto tempo. Lascia che sia il suo manager a vendere i suoi quadri, e per il momento ha guadagnato abbastanza per vivere un altro paio d'anni.»  
Liam annuisce e torna a sistemare il bancone meticolosamente, quando la porta si apre un'altra volta e due figure maschili fanno il loro ingresso parlando tra di loro.  
Uno dei due ha i capelli più rosa che Niall abbia mai visto, e Liam impallidisce all'istante.  
Niall lo guarda perplesso, ma Liam è più impegnato a guardare il ragazzo che Nick ha portato con sé. Ha i capelli ricci tirati all'indietro da una fascia scura, e porta la sua camicia bianca slacciata fin sotto lo sterno. Intravede numerosi tatuaggi sulla sua pelle leggermente abbronzata, e non può fare a meno di notare le sue scarpe a punta marroni che sbucano da sotto i jeans strettissimi. Liam si chiede se non si soffochi portando un capo del genere.  
«Quello,» sussurra a Niall, «é Nick Grimshaw.»  
Niall spalanca gli occhi e osserva Liam andare a prendere le ordinazioni ai due seduti al tavolo. Nick chiede del vino rosso alle tre del pomeriggio, e Niall vorrebbe stringergli la mano solo per la scelta. L'altro ordina dello Yorkshire Tea.  
Liam torna al bancone per sistemare i drink.  
«E quello,» sussurra di nuovo, indicandoli con un dito, «é sicuramente un povero disgraziato.» dice per poi filare in cucina, e Niall lo guarda ridacchiando.  
Raccoglie i suoi fogli ed esce dal bar, non prima di aver lanciato però un'ultima occhiata curiosa alla coppia seduta al tavolo.

***

Louis oggi è leggermente in anticipo, e non sa nemmeno lui perché. Trova Liam intento a servire a una giovane coppia, lei con dei bellissimi capelli dorati lunghi fino alle spalle e lui che le sorride sinceramente innamorato. In altre occasioni si lancerebbe in una melodrammatica imitazione di sofferenza, oggi invece si limita a salutare Liam con un cenno e ad alzare gli occhi al cielo quando pensa di non essere più visto.  
Da qualche settimana a questa parte, lui e Liam hanno questa strana abitudine di lasciarsi post-it appiccicati sul restro nel caso non riuscissero a parlare di persona durante il cambio di turno.  
Oggi Louis trova solo due bigliettini gialli, e sorpira sollevato.  
Il primo recita, nella calligrafia affrettata di Liam, Niall ha mangiato ancora a tue spese, biglietto che Louis decide prontamente di ignorare e di accartorcciare nel palmo della sua mano, e un altro che invece sembra scritto con più ordine e sul quale Liam ha sottolineato ogni parola per renderlo più visibile.  
NICK VUOLE DARE UNA “PICCOLA” FESTA PER IL SUO RITORNO QUI. DOMANI. HA CHIESTO SE NIALL E ZAYN POSSONO VENIRE A SUONARE!!!!!  
A Louis tutti questi punti esclamativi fanno venire il mal di testa.  
«Liam?» chiede dal retro, intercettando il ragazzo prima di farlo entrare nella piccola cucina. «Possiamo parlare un momento?» gli dice sventolandogli davanti il foglio con fare minaccioso.  
Liam deglutisce. «Lasciami prima portare da bere ai due ragazzi.»  
Louis lo congeda con un gesto spazientito, prima di indossare la sua tenuta da bar, che consiste in maglietta bianca che si ostina a lavare a giorni alterni e pantaloni neri abbinati a un grembiule con la scritta identica all'insegna del bar, One Direction. Liam lo raggiunge qualche minuto dopo, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.  
«Non dirmi niente, lo so.» gli dice sbrigativo. «Ho provato a spiegargli che non saresti stato incline all'idea ma non ha voluto sentire storie.»  
«Quel piccolo bastardo.» ringhia Louis tra i denti.  
«Ha detto che ti pagherà profumatamente.» aggiunge Liam cercando di fargli passare la rabbia.  
«Non mi interessano i suoi soldi, Liam, lo sai che non ne ho bisogno.»  
Liam sospira. «Lo so, Lou. Non ha sentito ragiorni. Ha detto che non ti devi preoccupare di niente, che porterà tutto lui domani sera, casse per la musica e il resto, e che non ti farà nemmeno tenere il locale aperto più dell'orario di esercizio. É solo che vorrebbe il solito servizio e sentire Niall cantare, l'ha praticamente aggredito quando stava uscendo e l'ha visto con in mano degli spartiti.»  
Louis massaggia le tempie con le dita, e quel briciolo di buonumore che gli era rimasto attaccato dalla notte finalmente tranquilla che aveva passato — no grazie, ai suoi sogni non ci vuole pensare, non ora che ha già troppe cose per la testa — sembra sparire istante dopo istante.  
«Perché non poteva affittare uno di quei suoi posti di merda che rimangono aperti fino all'alba e danno pasticche come cadeau di benvenuto? Merda.»  
«A sentirlo, preferiva un'atmosfera più familiare.»  
Louis chiude gli occhi. «Vaffanculo,» mormora, «Nick avrà la sua orrenda festicciola da regina e poi non lo voglio mai più vedere in giro per il resto dei miei giorni.»  
L'emicrania è riuscita con successo ad attanagliarsi alla sua testa, e Louis sente improvvisamente la terribile mancanza del suo letto.

***

Il giorno dopo, Louis ha chiuso il bar la mattina.  
É sabato, il che la rende una scelta rischiosa, ma ha bisogno che Liam rimanga tutta la sera e non può fargli durare il turno tutto il giorno. Anche Stan oggi lavora la sera, e ironicamente lui e Louis si vedono per la prima volta dopo settimane. Il fatto strano è che, nonostante si incrocino solo una volta al mese per la consegna dello stipendio e quelle rare volte in cui Stan si presenta al bar fuori da suo turno per passare a salutare, sarebbe proprio lui la persona che Louis si troverebbe ad indicare come il suo migliore amico. É proprio il fatto che non ci sia bisogno di assurdi convenevoli tra loro che lo fa apparire come una persona essenziale. Stan sa che Louis dorme quando ne ha bisogno, e cioè durante il giorno, ed è lui che si è offerto di lavorare per lui. Stan si mantiene a una cordiale distanza dalla sua quotidianità perché Louis ha bisogno che sia così, eppure non esiterebbe a tirarlo fuori dai casini nei momenti più appropriati. Non che Louis si metta mai nei casini, certo.

Tra tavoli posti strategicamente ai bordi della sala, amici di Nick che portano due enormi casse per farsi spiegare da che parte sono i generatori, Louis si accorge improvvisamente di non avere nessuno che possa preparare i cocktail per la serata. E chiedere aiuto a Nick è fuori discussione, per cui Louis si ritrova a dover fare una chiamata molto scomoda.  
«Pronto?» sussurra esasperato alla cornetta un'ora prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti. «Ciao Eleanor, sono Louis. Ho bisogno di chiederti un favore.»

Eleanor arriva mezz'ora dopo ed è bella come Louis se la ricorda. Non la vede da molto, troppo tempo, ma le sue gambe sono ancora chilometriche e fasciate da scuri leggings a trama jeans, e il suo trucco acqua e sapone compie la solita magia con cui lei incanta tutti, facendo credere loro di essere una dolce anima innocente per poi scoprire i coltelli affilati che porta sotto le unghie. Louis potrebbe innamorarsi di lei, in un'altra vita, e potrebbe addirittura girare con lei mano nella mano, se lui fosse un qualche famoso cantante e lei la sua bellissima ragazza che sorride strategicamente alle telecamere.  
Eleanor arriva con un'amica al braccio, una certa Danielle dai capelli riccissimi che si presenta come un'allieva dell'Accademia di Danza di Londra.  
«Spero almeno tu mi abbia portato un po' di materia prima su cui lavorare.» dice Eleanor mentre abbraccia Louis investendolo con la nuvola di profumo che emanano i suoi capelli.  
«É tutto dietro al bancone, se hai bisogno di qualcosa fammi sapere che mando Liam a prendere qualcosa.»  
«Chi è Liam?» chiede Danielle gentile. «Ho un terribile bisogno di carne fresca questa sera, e se i tuoi amici sono tutti carini come te...» continua guardandosi intorno con fare predatorio.  
Eleanor ride cristallina e si avvia dietro la postazione, facendo risuonare ogni passo sul pavimento con quei suoi tacchi altissimi.  
«Per il compenso ne parliamo a fine serata, tesoro.» si rivolge poi a Louis. «E fa che sia lauto, lo sai come odio essere chiamata all'ultimo momento.» e nel dirlo gli schiocca un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, lasciandolo andare.

***

La festa è troppo caotica, e Louis se ne sta appoggiato al muro in disparte. Nick ride e bacia tutti sulla guancia, stringe mani strategicamente e fa occhiolini a chiunque sia abbastanza bello e sorridente da permetterselo. I suoi capelli sono ricoperti di gel e il rosa sembra ancora più acceso, oggi; Louis sospetta che sia andato dal parrucchiere a farsi dare una sistemata più che appropriata per l'occasione.

Zayn sembra divertirsi, che tradotto nel suo linguaggio vuol dire fare avanti e indietro dal bagno al locale con ogni volta una bustina diversa in mano. Il suo volto è scavato dalle occhiaie, e nessuna espressione facciale lo scompone più di tanto dalla sua solita posa con le labbra dritte e gli occhi scurissimi a guardarsi intorno.  
Danielle balla da due ore, ormai, e quindici minuti dopo l'inizio della festa ha deciso di trascinare il povero Liam Payne con lei sulla pista da ballo. Non che a lui dispiaccia, certo, ma il suo modo terribilmente goffo di muoversi ricorda a Louis le feste dei tredicenni dopo una certa quantità di alcol. E la sua faccia, Dio, lancia smorfie incomprensibili con una leggera sfumatura di panico, ma nonostante questo Danielle ride e gli si struscia con più insistenza addosso.

Louis osserva, e quello che vede lo lascia indifferente.  
Nick cerca di chiamarlo da diversi minuti, cercando di tirarlo a sé con un movimento delle dita, un bicchiere colorato in mano e diverse persone davanti a lui.  
Louis sta già pensando di nascondersi in bagno quando Nick, evidentemente esasperato dal suo comportamento, inizia a dirigersi verso di lui. Louis gira la testa cercando di fingere di non vederlo, ma Nick gli picchietta un dito sulla spalla facendogli venire voglia di ucciderlo.  
«Lou-is.» gli cantilena da dietro, insistente. «Volevo solo presentarti una persona.»  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, si gira, e improvvisamente gli manca il fiato.  
«Questo è Harry Styles, probabilmente te ne ho già parlato, e...»  
Ma Louis non lo ascolta, e vede solo ricci davanti a sé, ricci e un paio di occhi chiari che si accompagnano deliziosamente a delle labbra rosse e bellissime, e Louis pensa ti ho già visto da qualche parte, e poi smette di far finta di non ricordarselo e torna a sentire tutto come è già stato una volta: c'è acqua intorno a lui ed è ancora un vortice, il suo campo visivo si restringe e tutto è sfocato agli angoli; Nick continua a parlare in sottofondo e probabilmente lo sta chiamando, ma forse quella non è la sua voce, e Louis cerca di aggrapparvici con tutte le forze e invece, in quel momento, non vede più niente.

004\. Harry  
i'll wait a thousand years

Louis?  
Non voglio rispondere, pensa lui.  
Louis?  
Lasciatemi affogare, risponde, ma non lo dice davvero.  
Poi nessuno lo chiama più, e Louis decide che si annoia; apre un occhio di malavoglia e di fianco a lui ci sono ancora ricci. Che Dio maledica questi ricci.  
«Oh, ma allora sei sveglio.» dice la voce ilare, e gli spinge in mano quella che Louis riconosce come una bottiglietta d'acqua. Svita il tappo con fatica e ne trangugia diversi sorsi; non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma è fresca e dissetante e lui si sente subito meglio.  
«Credevo non ti svegliassi più, sai, sei giù da parecchi minuti.» continua l'altro.  
Louis inizia a fare mente locale di quello che gli sta succedendo: il cuore gli batte un po' più forte del normale, ma non è niente che non possa essere sistemato, e si rende conto di essere sdraiato sul pavimento della stanza sul retro e la testa gli continua a girare.  
Poi mette a fuoco tutto, ricci a parte, e trattiene il respiro.  
«Ancora tu?» sussurra.  
L'altro sembra accigliarsi leggermente. «Cosa?»  
Louis scuote la testa, distratto.  
«No, no, intendo: parla di nuovo, per favore.» gli dice di nuovo il ragazzo.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, perplesso e incuriosito. «Ti ho già ammaliato con la mia voce?» dice, cercando di ricomporre quel minimo di verve che lo difende come un'armatura.  
L'altro annuisce vigorosamente. «Certo! Io la tua voce l'ho già sentita. É troppo particolare per essere dimenticata.» Poi tende la mano davanti a sé, come ad invitarlo. «Harry Styles, Nick mi ha presentato prima, ma non credo che tu fossi nello stato giusto per ricordartelo ora come ora.»  
Louis gli stringe la mano e si massaggia le tempie. «Louis Tomlinson.» risponde, più disorientato di prima.  
Harry sorride di nuovo solo con l'angolo della bocca alle sue parole. «Mi piacerebbe sentirti cantare, Louis Tomlinson.»  
«Cos'ha la mia voce di tanto particolare, Harry Styles?» chiede Louis, che sta arrivando al punto di credere di stare di nuovo sognando (o forse non ha mai smesso).  
Harry si morde il labbro e sembra pensarci un po', e Louis nota le piccole rughe che si formano sulla sua fronte bianchissima. «É bianca.»  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, aggiustandosi contro il muro più a suo agio. «Credevo che le voci bianche le avessero solo i bambini che cantano nel coro della chiesa.»  
«No, è un'idiozia.» risponde Harry paziente. «I bambini hanno delle voci coloratissime, di solito gialle o dorate, ma i miei preferiti sono quelli con una voce argento.»  
Louis annuisce e aspetta.  
«La tua è bianca e basta. O meglio, adesso è un po' sporca di viola, temo sia l'alcol e il sonno. Per il resto, è terribilmente bianca. In modo quasi spaventoso. E affascinante. Come fai?»  
Louis sinceramente non ha idea di come rispondere. Alza le spalle, e vorrebbe rispondere che lui non ha bevuto nemmeno un po', ma la trova una cosa inutile e fuori luogo.  
«In questo momento sono solo molto stanco.»  
Harry gli sorride inclinando un po' la testa di lato, e non dice più nulla. Louis si posa la testa tra le mani e inspira forte, nel momento stesso in cui arriva Liam quasi di corsa.  
Si ferma davanti a lui e si inginocchia per guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Louis?» chiede a bassa voce, quasi sussurrando.  
«Cosa vuoi?» risponde lui mugugnando, e forse se l'è appena sognato ma gli è parso di sentire quell'Harry di fianco a lui ridere un poco.  
«Vuoi andare a casa, Louis? Posso guidare io.» Louis alza il viso per osservalo e nota un succhiotto evidentissimo che spunta dal bordo della sua camicia a quadri.  
«Qualcuno deve restare qua a controllare il locale.»  
Liam alza le spalle. «Ci sono Niall e Zayn.»  
«Cazzo, Liam,» gli risponde Louis indisponente, «hai proprio delle idee geniali, a volte. Lascerò sicuramente il mio locale in mano a un cocainomane e a un folle.»  
«Zayn non è un...» prova Liam, ma Louis lo zittisce con una mano.  
Harry, di lato, tossicchia piano. Louis si gira verso di lui.  
«Posso portarlo a casa io.» propone rivolgendosi a Liam, che annuisce vigorosamente.  
«Potrebbe essere la soluzione migliore.»  
Louis preme le labbra in una linea sottile. «Nessuno ha intenzione di ascoltare la mia opinione?» chiede con voce implorante.  
«Assolutamente no.» sancisce Liam. «Hai una macchina...» inizia Liam, indeciso.  
«Harry. E comunque sì, è parcheggiata a cinque minuti da qua.»  
«Ma se non hai nemmeno l'età per guidare.» borbotta Louis, ma Harry lo ignora.  
«Perfetto, Louis Tomlinson,» dice quindi alzandosi, «andiamo a casa.»

***

Louis non si ricorda molto del lungo viaggio verso la sua residenza. Sa che Harry si è fatto dare le indicazioni da Liam e le ha poi scritte su un tovagliolo di carta che si è infilato in tasca appallottolato, che Elelanor gli ha schioccato un altro umido bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire, e che Nick gli ha fatto l'occhiolino almeno tre volte dall'altra parte della stanza.

Harry non sta zitto un attimo mentre stringe le mani sul volante, e Louis è talmente intenzionato ad ignorare lui, i suoi ricci e il suo bel faccino da chiudere gli occhi e estraniarsi completamente. Quando poi Harry gli picchietta un dito sulla spalla facendogli cenno di essere arrivati, Louis annuisce intorpidito e esce dalla macchina tirando fuori le chiavi di casa dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.

Si trascina fino al salotto quasi inerme, accasciandosi sulla sedia e afferrando una coperta dalla poltrona lì accanto. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo, ma riesce a vedere solo occhi verdi e labbra rosse e incurvate in un sorriso. Deglutisce, rabbrividisce un po' per il freddo, e si rasserena quando trova qualche sigaretta sparsa nella tasca della giacca. L'accendino è ancora lì dove l'aveva lasciato la sera prima, e non si preoccupa né di riempire la coperta di cenere né di chiedersi dove sia Harry.

Poi però sente una teiera fischiare dalla cucina e lui è piuttosto certo di non aver messo l'acqua a bollire, ma qualche minuto dopo — a lui sembrano ore — Harry torna con due tazze fumanti in mano e gliene appoggia una vicino alla poltrona.  
«Mi sono permesso di servirmi, sai, in cambio del passaggio.» dice indicando il suo té.  
Louis lo ignora. «Che diavolo stavi dicendo prima a proposito del bianco?» chiede con voce un po' roca.  
Harry sorride. «Temo di avertelo già detto in macchina.»  
Louis si vergogna solo un pochino. «Ah.»  
Harry si sta chiaramente trattenendo dal ridergli in faccia. «Lo so che non mi stavi ascoltando. Vuoi che te lo ripeta?»  
Louis annuisce, e Harry si mette più comodo sul divano davanti a lui.  
«Sono sinestetico,» inizia, «quindi vuol dire che i sensi nella mia testa sono abbastanza incasinati. Se sento una nota, la associo a un colore. La cosa più assurda è che si tratta di una cosa solo univoca, nel senso che un colore non lo associo a una nota. Per questo le voci per me hanno due significati.»  
Louis annuisce. «E quindi cos'ha tanto di strano la mia?»  
«É bianca. Capisci? Non è assenza di colore, è un po' tutto. Gli spettri - quelle cose terribili che studi a scuola, se filtrati attraverso un prisma o cose del genere, ti mostrano che la luce che vedi bianca è in realtà l'insieme di tutti i colori. Sono tutti lì, ma è come se fosse tutto troppo potente e il nostro occhio li fondesse nel bianco. É per questo che la tua voce è perfetta.»  
Louis rimane ancora più confuso, ma non dice nulla.  
«Deve esserci così tanto in te, Louis Tomlinson.» sussurra Harry più a sé stesso che ad altri.  
Poi si alza, prende la tazza ormai vuota, e torna in cucina, lasciando Louis libero di pensare a tutto e a nulla allo stesso tempo. Poco dopo torna, infilandosi una penna in tasca che Louis non gli ha visto infilarsi in tasca, e raccoglie le chiavi dal tavolo.  
«É stato un piacere, Louis. Spero tu possa dormire tranquillo.»  
Louis sa che già che non chiuderà occhio, e sente la porta sbattere qualche stanza più in là.

***

Il messaggio che gli lascia Liam in segreteria e che sente solo la mattina dopo, quando si degna di accendere il telefono, gli dice di scordarsi categoricamente di venire al lavoro quel giorno, e che coprirà lui il suo turno. Louis puntualmente decide di disobbedigli, e mentre si infila la giacca nel tardo pomeriggio per andare a lavorare (senza macchina, perché la sua è rimasta al bar, dannazione), scorge in cucina un tovagliolo che stava per appallottolare e buttare senza pensarci su.  
C'è un disegno fatto a penna, sopra, di un omino stilizzato con una maglia a righe, e dal suo petto partono tanti raggi e un triangolo da cui esce una riga lasciata in bianco, chiaro spunto dall'album dei Pink Floyd, e Louis se lo infila in tasca pensando che Harry sia un terribile fumettista e che dovrebbe lasciare in pace i suoi tovaglioli.

***

Durante il suo turno, quella sera, spera di veder apparire una nuvola di ricci scuri diverse volte, e ogni volta si aggrappa a quella microscopica speranza con le dita, illudendosi di poter conversare con Harry per ore cercando di provargli che si sbaglia, che la sua voce non ha assolutamente niente di particolare e che lui è solo un pazzo visionario, e invece gli tocca solo sopportare le mille foto che Nick Grimshaw – sempre sia dannato – gli manda via messaggio a testimoniare l'ottima riuscita della serata precedente.  
Louis ovviamente non risponde a nessuna di queste, e ciò non fa altro che motivare l'ostinazione con cui l'altro lo assilla, finché non ne riceve una di una scena che dall'esterno non ha avuto l'onore di vedere – é mossa, buia e fuori fuoco, ma riesce a distinguere lui seduto per terra appoggiato alla parete con di fianco un corpo esile e una cascata di ricci.

[18:45]  
A: Nick  
 _Smettila_

Blocca il telefono, lo infila in tasca e continua ossessivamente a pulire lo stesso bicchiere per interi minuti, finché la sua terribile noia non viene interrotta da un paio di clienti che entrano per la loro birra serale.

***

Non ha idea di quanto sia stato a fumare sul retro, ma deve essere passato un bel po' di tempo. Per questo quando ritorna e trova su uno dei tavoli un piccolo tovagliolo con disegnati sopra due omini lontani con le facce tristi si tira una sberla mentalmente.  
Merda, si dice, l'ha perso per un momento.

***

E così continua per una settimana. Harry, presumibilmente, torna al bar ogni sera e lascia un tovagliolo con disegnati sopra i loro corpi nelle situazioni più strane (in uno c'è addirittura Louis che quasi sicuramente sta cantando, oppure si sta strozzando da solo con delle grandi note musicali che gli escono dalla gola, non ne è del tutto certo) e a Louis passa quasi la voglia di rincorrerlo.  
É un'attesa estenuante, che lo consuma dall'interno. Dov'è, Harry? Cosa fa? Perché non riesce a seguirlo ovunque lui sia e a prenderlo a male parole fino a cavargli da quella bocca bellissima il perché non lo lascia in pace ormai da mesi, prima nei sogni e poi nella realtà?  
Si domanda cosa diavolo voglia dire la sua voce per Harry, e perché voglia che canti per lui.  
Non ce la fa più, veramente, e non dorme. Non dorme per davvero, però, ignorando l'assurdo bioritmo che aveva preso per anni e che segnava solo in parte il livello di sofferenza che ha patito fino a quel momento.  
Liam lo guarda e gli dice di resistere, ma Louis forse non ce la fa più, da solo. O, più probabilmente, non vuole più resistere da solo.

Finché una sera, per miracolo divino, non trova qualcuno ad aspettarlo fuori dal locale alla solita estenuante ora della notte, ed é Harry con un cappellino che a stento gli comprime I ricci e le labbra rossissime che esalano aria calda e a Louis sembra tutto onirico, come se fosse in uno dei suoi sogni — sarebbe troppo infantile tirarsi un pizzicotto sulla guancia proprio ora per controllare di non stare dormendo? Forse sì.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» chiede cercando a stento di mascherare l'eccitazione.  
Harry sorride. «Non credo sia questa la domanda giusta.» risponde sfregandosi le mani nude per scaldarle un po'.  
Louis annuisce. «Vero. Perché non sei venuto prima?»  
«Avevi bisogno di tempo.»  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia perplesso. Tempo per cosa?, vorrebbe chiedere, ma Harry scuote la testa.  
E allora Louis capisce, un po'. Poco alla volta, insomma. Ci ha messo del tempo, questo lo deve ammettere, ma è come se finalmente tutti I microscopici pezzi di questo puzzle si incastrassero con precisione millimetrica, come la neve che cade e ci mette un po' ad attecchire sul terreno ma alla fine è una figata pazzesca, e Louis fa schifo a inventarsi metafore quindi è meglio che smetta in fretta e si riprenda.  
Nell'ordine, quindi, capisce molte cose: in principio sente di voler baciare Harry, molto forte e con molta lingua; in secondo luogo, e non è per niente facile distrarsi dal desiderio numero uno, comprende di essersi tolto uno strato di pelle non necessario e per la prima volta si sente più leggero, più scoperto, e ha più freddo ma è anche un po' più libero. Harry continua a sorridere e lui, per la prima volta da molto tempo, ha incredibilmente sonno.  
«Andiamo a casa, Harry.» gli dice, e giura a sé stesso che lo sta prendendo per mano solo per scaldargli le dita bianchissime e livide dal freddo.

Quella notte, le labbra di Harry sulle sue sono benedizione e liberazione allo stesso tempo, e Louis dorme.

005\. Tutti  
love is our resistance

Louis e Harry fanno i bagagli un mese e dodici giorni dopo.  
Molte cose sono cambiate, in realtà, anche se nessuno sa dire con precisione l'istante esatto in cui tutti si sono resi conto che l'equilibrio era vicino e bastava allungare un po' le dita per accarezzarlo ed infine raggiungerlo.

Zayn non si droga più da quando lui e Niall fanno sesso. O almeno, ha giurato che avrebbe smesso, ma ha pregato Niall di lasciargli tenere almeno l'erba. Niall ha acconsentito, a patto che potessero dividerla.

Liam ha preso il controllo del bar e divide i guadagni con Stan, ha pagato a Louis una ingente quota per potersi tenere la sua stanza nella casa, e se l'è ripresa quando Louis ha minacciato di cacciarlo via e di chiudere tutto se avesse provato di nuovo a dargli dei soldi. Ora, le spese sono totalmente a suo carico e lui è felice. Chissà che un giorno possa addirittura trovarsi una ragazza.

Harry prende la valigia e prende un respiro profondo.  
Niall lo bacia sulla guancia e Harry si ricorda del verde che ha sentito la prima volta al posto della sua voce, ed è come una ventata fresca di primavera. Zayn lo saluta da lontano, con un cenno del capo. Non l'ha ancora compreso perfettamente.  
Liam lo stringe in un abbraccio morbido e caldo e Harry ricambia con ogni fibra del suo corpo, appoggiando tutto il peso sulla punta dei piedi e sporgendosi in avanti. Harry sa che non sono necessarie troppe parole, anche perché ha lasciato ad ognuno di loro un fogliettino con un disegno. Non ha bisogno di altro.

Louis scuote la testa, e carica la sua piccola valigia nel bagagliaio. La macchina risponde ai suoi tocchi leggeri e Harry si siede al suo fianco, felice.  
Non ha idea di dove lo stia portando Louis una volta chiusa la portiera e messo in moto, ma immagina che questo significhi per lui tornare a casa.  
Non gli importa, finché si tratta di resistere insieme.

Chiude gli occhi, si rilassa contro il sedile, e ascolta.  
Le ruote sull'asfalto stridono in viola scuro, la musica di sottofondo gli riempie le orecchie di rosso, ma Louis canta a tempo in bianco. Va tutto meravigliosamente bene.


End file.
